


30 day porn challenge - Day 19

by MaryJ



Series: 30 Day porn challenge [19]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJ/pseuds/MaryJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>19. Oral sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 day porn challenge - Day 19

Tony glanced over to his sleeping beauty, Loki was beautiful all the time and when he slept he looked like something from out of this world. Tony chuckled to himself Loki was out of this world. He rolled over and pulled the covers off both of them. He ran a hand down Loki’s chest and stomach and along his inner thigh. He kissed Loki’s neck softly.

“You’re very eager this morning.” Loki muttered.

“That’s what happens when I had a sex god lying next to make naked when I wake.”

“Should I stop sleeping with you?”

“No way, I love waking up like this.” Tony smiled and kissed Loki roughly on the lip. Tony grazed his fingers along Loki’s growing erection and smirked at Loki whom still had his eyes closed. Tony moved closer towards Loki growing erection and breathed on the head. Tony massaged Loki’s balls and trailed his tongue from base to head and swirled his tongue around the head. Tony could feel and hear Loki’s breathing getting unsteady and smirked to himself. Tony took the head in his mouth and sucked then swirled his tongue around, a faint moan escaped Loki’s lips. Tony took more of Loki into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks. He scrapped his teeth along the sensitive area and continued massaging Loki’s balls and with his free hand began to tease himself and moaning sending vibrations all the way through Loki’s body. Loki bucked his hips as he felt Tony’s tongue licking him. Loki arched his back and gripped the sheets. Tony wrapped his hand around his cock and began to stroke himself. He continued to hollow his cheeks and moan around Loki. Tony moved away and kissed the head softly, then took Loki back into his mouth. Loki bucked his hips again hitting the back of Tony’s throat luckily he didn’t choke and continued to bob his head slowly. Tony moved away and used his hand to pump Loki’s cock keeping the head in his mouth. Tony felt Loki’s body tense up and Loki came had into his mouth. Tony swallowed Loki’s seed and came into his hand. Tony looked up at Loki.

“I can get use to waking up like this.” Loki muttered smiling.


End file.
